Cuando las mentes cerradas se niegan a escuchar
by missginni
Summary: Mizuki ha estado investigando, y ha encontrado algo que podría ayudar al St. Rudolph a mejorar su estado físico durante el juego. Aunque... quizás no sea lo que sus compañeros tenían en mente... ·Respuesta al reto de Jane Star Kage·


_Este reto sé que no es exactamente lo que esperaba la retadora, pero... fue lo que salió xDDD_

_**Retadora:** Jane Star Kage  
_

_**Reto:** Mizuki/Yuuta/Yoshiro/gemelo Kisarazu cuyo nombre no recuerdo. En ropa interior después del entrenamiento, uno de ellos que lleve suspensorio. De paso, sólo por capricho: Mención obligatoria de Sengoku._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Takeshi Konomi, la idea de Jane, y yo soy la mera mortal que obedece sus mandados sin ganar nada._

* * *

**Cuando las mentes cerradas se niegan a escuchar**

**___________________________________________  
**

―Como os decía, he estado investigando ―dijo Mizuki, entrando en el vestuario, completamente agotado después del entrenamiento, seguido por Fuji, Akazawa y Kisarazu ―. Ya sabéis que no me gusta probar nada sin estar completamente seguro de su utilidad, pero ¿Cómo saber quién lo llevaba y quién no?

Yoshiro continuó hasta donde estaba su bolsa, sin hacerle demasiado caso, al igual que Atsushi, pero Yuuta tenía toda su atención puesta en Mizuki, que continuó hablando como si fuese el tema más interesante del mundo.

―No es precisamente un tema del que los jugadores de los otros equipos quieran hablar a menudo, ya sabéis ―se llevó la mano a la cara, en ademán pensativo, antes de agregar ―; por alguna razón cuando les hago alguna pregunta íntima se sienten acosados, como si yo fuera un peligro de algún tipo en ese sentido.

Akazawa y Atsushi se miraron de reojo, y luego pusieron los ojos en blanco, casi preguntando en voz alta "¿Por qué será?". Pero en lugar de eso, decidieron comenzar a cambiarse. En cualquier caso, Hajime no se dio por enterado, y siguió explayándose a gusto.

―Entonces apareció la solución en mi mente. Quiero decir, no es que me sorprendiera, ya conocéis mi agudo intelecto, y siempre acabo encontrando el modo correcto para hacer las cosas. Como aquella vez cuando el Hyotei...

―Mizuki ―dijo Yuuta, a su lado, todavía muy pendiente de cada palabra de Hajime ―. Creo... bueno, estás divagando.

―Cierto, cierto. Bueno, a lo que iba. Se me ocurrió la solución ―hizo una pausa de efecto para mirarlos, pero el único que lo miraba era Fuji, así que aumentó el volumen de su voz ―: Sengoku.

No pareció funcionar. Akazawa y Atsushi siguieron cambiándose como si nada, y Yuuta frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Bien, no era el efecto que esperaba, pero sabía bien cómo captar su atención, ya verían, ya.

―¿Sengoku? ―preguntó Yuuta, todavía con el ceño fruncido ―. ¿Kiyosumi Sengoku?

―El mismo ―avanzó hasta el banco donde estaba apoyada su mochila, seguido por Fuji, mientras continuaba ―. Ya sabéis cómo es, siempre pendiente de cualquier falda que pase por delante suyo. Una vez distraído es fácil preguntarle cualquier cosa, siempre te responde.

Se quedó callado, aprovechando para quitarse la camiseta, mientras veía como Yuuta se impacientaba más a cada momento. No podía negar que le encantaba que estuviese en el equipo, siempre tan pendiente de cada palabra que decía, con su eterna inocencia pintada en la cara. Era el perfecto espectador para cualquier historia, haciendo siempre las preguntas adecuadas en el momento preciso.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te contestó? ―preguntó Fuji, mirándolo expectante, exactamente como esperaba que hiciera.

―Me dijo que en su equipo, el Yamabuki, era parte del uniforme oficial. Que llevaba usándolo desde los doce años, cuando se hizo jugador titular. Obviamente no me podía quedar callado ante semejante oportunidad de preguntar sobre él a alguien que lo había usado de primera mano, y comencé a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas al respecto, como qué tal la comodidad, distintos modelos, diferencias concretas... ya sabéis, esas cosas. Y me lo contó con todo lujo de detalles, tantos que me convenció de inmediato.

Yoshiro y Atsushi habían terminado ya de cambiarse, y estaban metiendo todas sus cosas en sus mochilas, pero cuando hizo esa afirmación volvieron su mirada hacia él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ahí estaba, volvía a tener toda su atención...

Se bajó despacio los pantalones, complacido por tener tres interrogantes miradas clavadas en él, y dejó a la vista el suspensorio que había llevado puesto durante todo el entrenamiento.

Yuuta, elevó las cejas, sorprendido, absolutamente sin palabras, como Mizuki esperaba. Pero Yoshiro y Kisarazu se miraron entre ellos de una forma que no supo interpretar, y que no le complació en lo más mínimo.

―Lo he llevado durante todo el entrenamiento, y es verdaderamente cómodo. Mantiene todo en su sitio perfectamente, sin molestos bamboleos... Creo que deberíamos incluirlo también en nuestro uniforme, Akazawa, sin duda nos será muy útil.

Yoshiro levantó una ceja ante su sugerencia, y Atsushi cargó su mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, absolutamente desinteresado en cualquier cosa que él tuviese que decir. ¿Por qué sólo Yuuta le prestaba la atención debida? No era justo, eran todos una panda de fracasados.

Apretó los dientes, enojado, dispuesto a comunicárselo en voz alta, pero la voz de Yoshiro lo interrumpió en seco.

―Quítate esa ridiculez y acaba de cambiarte, Mizuki, que no tenemos toda la noche.

Y sin esperar una respuesta apropiada por su parte ―llena de coloridos insultos ―cogió su mochila y siguió a Kisarazu hasta el exterior.

Estaba claro: Su asombrosa inteligencia no estaba hecha para compartirla con mentes tan cerradas.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado xDDD_

_Cualquier duda, comentario (o tomatazo) en review, please!_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


End file.
